Becca Chadwick
This article is about Becca Chadwick, a character in the Mother Daughter Book Club series. Appearance and Personality Becca has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a mean snob in the first book, but towards the end of the second book and the rest of the series, she is much nicer, although can still be mean at times. Early Life Although not much is said about Becca's earlier life, it is stated that Megan Wong once ditched her friend Emma for her. Biography Book 1 In the first book, Becca is friends with Ashley, Jen, and Megan, and they all form a group called the Fab Four, with Becca being their leader. They often make fun of Emma for her clothes, and Jess because she lives on a farm (usually by calling her "Goat Girl"). One day, Becca and the rest of the Fab Four audition for the school play, all trying to get the lead role, but become unhappy with the parts they get. So at the play, the Fab Four plays a prank on the person who got the lead role, Jess. This idea was thought of by Becca, as Megan later claims. After a while, Becca is last seen near the airport with her mom, going to the orthodontist, while the book club is going to New York. Her mother says they will be going to someplace called Cleveland, which Becca doesn't seem too happy about. They then leave. Biography Book 2 In the second book, Becca and her mother are invited to the book club, which no one is happy about. They don't get along very well and at a tea party, the girls (except Megan) try to play a prank on Becca to get back at her for reading Emma's diary by putting something in her tea cup, only it backfires with them accidentally pranking the TV show host instead. Later, Becca gets so mad at Emma, Jess, and Cassidy for something that she writes in the school paper about when Megan's mom handcuffed herself to a tree as part of a stunt to protest taxes against Half Moon Farm (a farm owned by Jess and her family), only she signs Emma's name on it. Becca eventually confesses, and as the girls start arguing, Megan suggests they try being nicer to one another, and they agree. When the girls tell Becca and the Fab Three about there ideas to save Half Moon Farm, they find there ideas too ordinary, and suggest a fashion show. Everyone likes this idea (except Cassidy, who refuses to wear a dress). So the girls work on the show, and it's a big success. Biography Book 3 In the third book, Becca is upset because the school has made uniforms for everyone to wear. The entire book club is assigned a pen pal, and Becca gets a girl named Zoe. Later, the girls help Jess play a prank on Savannah, Jess's roommate at her boarding school who she doesn't like cause of her mean personality, by putting some stinky cheese into her suitcase. The plan goes well, but Becca and the girls all get into trouble. After a while, all of the book club goes to Wyoming to visit their pen pals in person, and although the trip doesn't go so well at first, it turns out to be something they'll never forget. However, Becca doesn't like her pen pal so much because she is mean, and can't believe she was ever like that. She also shows this when she asks the book club " if she was ever like that" after meeting Savannah. Biography Book 4 In the fourth book, Becca and the rest of the book club find out that Emma is moving to England for a year. When spring break is near, the girls make a business called "Pies and Prejudice" to earn enough money to buy Emma a plane ticket to visit them. Later, the entire book club, goes to England to visit Emma, and that is when they meet Annabelle, a mean, spoiled rich girl. They're nickname for her is Stinkerbelle. Becca also helps Megan with her fashion blog although Megan's mom later forces Megan to delete it because she had been saying mean stuff about some people. Biography Book 5 In the fifth book, Becca finally has her own introduction (for she did not in the first four books). Becca's dad has also lost his job, and tells no one (although she does tell Megan later). The book club is doing a Secret Santa, where they must give everyone a gift everyday for the whole week. Becca ends up having to give presents to Cassidy, and she's not happy about it for two reasons, she doesn't know how to shop for a tomboy and she doesn't like Cassidy because she's dating her crush. Eventually there is a mix up in the gifts and everyone ends up getting the wrong stuff, stuff they don't like. Most of the girls think it's Becca playing a cruel prank. Becca thinks her gifts are from Jess after she receives a goat picture (which ended up supposed to be for Jess) because she wants to get back at her for when she used to call her Goat Girl. After the week is over, everyone reviles who got who, and when Becca's Secret Santa (Emma) reviles herself, Becca gets mad and says "one good gift doesn't make up for a bunch of crummy ones" and then blurts out that she knows no one really likes her, and she'll never be part of their "circle." She angerly leaves, but not before wishing she never joined the book club. The mothers then make everyone talk it out, and eventually the realize there had been a mix up, and discover Jess's little brothers, Dylan and Ryan mixed up the gifts. So they get back at them by making the moms think they played a prank on the house guest. Also, Becca gets a job at Megan's grandmother restaurant to help make money for her family. Biography Book 6 In the sixth book, Becca is working at Megan's grandmother's restaurant. Also, the book club's pen pals from Wyoming visit, and Becca still doesn't like Zoey because she's not very nice, and is shocked that she was ever like her. When the book club meets Sophie Fairfox (Annabelle's cousin), they think she is a spoiled rich girl, just like her cousin. A lot of boys really like her, which gets the entire book club annoyed. When Becca goes on a trip with her grandmother for the week, she meets a guy named Theo, who she begins to like. She later finds out that Theo loves to learn about snakes. Later, the book club finds out Megan's grandmother is engaged to Sophie's grandfather, and they all feel bad for Megan because she has to be related to Sophie. Eventually, the whole book club bursts, and tell Sophie they never liked her. But they end up being overheard, and Sophie's grandfather says he'll take Sophie back to France (because that's where she lives). The book club feels bad, and they apologize to everyone. The wedding is on, and it's a success.